Dread to Love
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: It's not always that Tezuka dreads Valentines Day. Oneshot. Perfect Pair.


**DISCLAIMER: **No means possible would allow me to own them. Even miracles are futile.

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Here's a oneshot dedicated for Valentines Day! Perfect pair again! Woot~! Hope you enjoy this, I made it out of the blue. I hope I could come up with a better story for White day. Anyhow, enjoy reading! Happy Valentines Day, minna-san!

**

* * *

Dread to Love

* * *

**

Tezuka groaned secretly as he approach the welcoming sight of his school. It was Valentines Day, the day he dreaded to come. It was always nightmarish for a very introverted person like him to be in the spotlight throughout the day. And there's always that looming dread affiliated with the said day that perplexed his sanity.

Reasons why?

Number 1: It was Fuji's favorite day. And everything that Fuji favors always spells MISFORTUNE.

Number 2: Fan girls chase him around endlessly. Add the fact that Fuji is one of them.

Number 3: It always means handmade chocolates. Don't forget Fuji's out-of-this-world palate.

Number 4: They expect something in return for White Day. Fuji expects every time he see him.

Number 5: Letters pile his locker. Consider that majority of it belongs to Fuji.

Number 6: He can escape the fan girls. But Fuji would find him and lock him on a room.

Number 7: It means endless confessions. Have the nerve to listen to his nonverbal confession.

Number 8: Flirting must be made illegal. Fuji would do almost everything to catch his attention.

Number 9: Sprouting girls out of nowhere. Fuji learned the art of immediate apparition.

Number 10: Fuji. Fuji. Fuji. Fuji. Fuji. Fuji. Fuji. Need he say more?

But of course, despite that reasons, it's not as achromatic as how he would sometimes think about it. Valentines has its own rainbow, even if there was a certain tensai waiting at the end of it.

By the end of the day, he ended up spending the rest of the day with the tensai. Inevitable, he predicted what would happen even in his sleep. That boy wouldn't stop pestering him until he gives in. Just imagine the lengths the tensai would do to have him for his own on that day. Letting the honey haired boy steer him around while possessively clutching his own arm, they just walked around until they ended up at the overlooking outskirts of the city, in time with the setting of the sun.

"Ne, Tezuka, come here and sit beside me." He turned to see Fuji patting the ground beside earnestly. Tezuka obeyed but kept an ample distance between them. The sun above hover with its last glow as it slowly descended to rest.

They fell silent, watching the sun descending down in a majestic way to hide behind the waiting clouds. It cast a fairly orange afterglow, basking the two persons gazing at it in a warm glow.

"Tezuka…" Fuji softly muttered, stretching his legs and supporting his body with both of his hands, staring up the clouds. "Do you still dislike this day?"

"I don't hate this day, Fuji. I'm just dreading it." Tezuka said with candor.

A soft chuckle came after his reply.

"Why though? It's not that I'm making it worst for you." He said and glance with his intense azure eyes open at Tezuka, grinning. The captain glared at him and avoided those gazes again. The intensity of the emotion stirring inside it is enough to drown him breathless.

Then Tezuka felt the tensai scooted closer to him, until those lithe arms found its way to wrap around him. He froze at first and eventually melted at the gesture, allowing the tensai to bury his face on the crook of his neck. They say even the hardest of metals are malleable in flame and in his situation now, it's no different than that.

"Do you still dread it, Tezuka?" he whispered, his warm breath radiating on Tezuka's neck, sending shivers on his spine.

"Not anymore, no."

The sun continued to drift down until only a faint tint of orange was left on the darkened sky. Fuji leaned back slightly and paused when their faces are only hair's breadth away. Even in the dark he could see the flushed look on his captain's face and the sight made him smile. It was priceless, and he was proud of the fact that he alone could make the captain do such foreign expressions.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tezuka."

Tezuka couldn't move an inch. He was not even aware how his heart almost accelerated, on how he held his breath as his eyes lingered on that beautiful face and that parted lips. Fuji had done this act several times already, all of them he thought as an act of tease because he would never go far. And to his dismayed chagrin, he got used to it.

"Fuji-" His words were drowned by those tender warm lips gently enveloping his own. It was pretty stupid, he knew what was coming, but he still opened his mouth to complain. Times like this, he knew it was not meant as a tease, Fuji becomes serious when the situation needs it. But its not as if he regretted doing so, the feeling of those soft lips on pressing his might actually be the Valentine's gift he was yearning for.

And then as fast as it happened, Fuji released him, a faint glimmer on his face. He went beyond his usual gestures and much as he was embarrassed to even look up, he was actually surprised with what he boldly did.

"Aa..gomen. I think I went too far, Tezuka." He whispered sheepishly but adoringly so.

But Tezuka didn't feel any sort of reason to be angry; instead he was feeling the exact opposite of it.

He didn't push the tensai away, much to what Fuji expected him to do. Instead he leaned and gently claimed those lips that owned his before. He heard a muffled gasp and felt the warmth being exuded by their proximity enveloping him. He felt the stiffness of Fuji disappearing away as he responded with an almost overpowering passion. And at that moment, all of Tezuka's quandaries and doubts about the day and the person in his arms disappeared with the softly blowing night wind around them.

And it both dawned to them the essence and importance of Valentines Day.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Review! Review! Review! I hope you enjoyed this valentines offering of mine! Oh yeah, I'm updating my two stories today! Please do read and review! Thank you very much.


End file.
